Passcode
by aaeiilnn
Summary: Sherlock doesn't have a case. He finds something else to do instead.


It was just another day in Scotland Yard, a case was just solved with the help of Sherlock Holmes. Well, mostly it was just actually him figuring everything out after thirty minutes.

Anyway, Sherlock was pacing Lestrade's office. He needed a case. He needed the distraction. With Moriarty's video message frightening everyone, Sherlock's flight was cancelled and he was told to stay in the country where he would be easily found if things went wrong. However, with the previous crime he committed which was actually the cause of the flight he was supposed to be on, he was detained, in a way. He wasn't allowed to leave 221B Baker Street unless there was a case he had to crack. It didn't really do much since this was already his life before he even killed Magnussen.

Going back to the situation, Sherlock was impatiently pacing the office alone, waiting for a new case. Lestrade was finishing up some reports about the case they(Sherlock) had solved, John went out for a while to buy something from the store nearby. He'll be back in a few minutes and if Lestrade hadn't found a new case for Sherlock by that time, he's going to have to go back to Baker Street.

But Baker Street was boring. And Sherlock didn't want to go back just yet. He swiftly stopped his pacing and stared at Lestrade's desk. There were piles of papers, surely there's got to be something there.

A few seconds later, he realised that all the papers were reports of cases that were already done, so it was pointless to look through them. He did, however, find the Detective Inspector's phone, and Sherlock would have to settle for that.

The plan was to basically text everyone in Lestrade's contacts who works with or at Scotland Yard to give some cases to Sherlock Holmes. He turned the phone on and swiped the screen to reveal the need of a passcode. It would be easy, Sherlock thought. After all, this isn't the first time he had to hack in someone's phone. Sherlock decided to try every passcode related to Lestrade that he could think of.

And the phone was disabled for a minute.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed at the phone and when the minute was up, he tried a different passcode which once again only lead to it being disabled. But this time it was for five minutes.

Before the five minutes were up, Sherlock heard the faint, familiar sound of John's footsteps, so he kept the phone in his pocket. John appeared at the doorway with a little paper bag that Sherlock deduced was filled with a jar of jam and some fruits.

"No case then?" Sherlock didn't answer John, instead he just walked past him, extremely annoyed at the lack of a new case. John sighed and followed his friend.

At Baker Street, 2 hours later, Sherlock has been pacing the flat. He walked around the table, he walked on the table, he lay down on the table, he was very bored. At the same time, he was thinking. The phone has been disabled for an hour now, and it's going to take 30 minutes before it wears off. What could be his password? Sherlock is pretty sure he used everything that he possibly could use to try and unlock it.

Hacking through the passcode now would be cheating.

John got back to see Sherlock still pacing around. Mary was having some friends over for the night, so John was going to stay at the flat overnight (that's why he went to their flat, got some things and went back to Baker Street). He didn't know what got Sherlock all worked up, but he assumes it's probably the boredom and the lack of things to do.

"John, when I say Lestrade, what's the first thing that comes to your head?" John looked at Sherlock with a confused expression before answering "Scotland Yard". Sherlock shook his head mumbling "No, I tried that, it doesn't work." He had to be careful now. If he disables it again, it's going to take a long time before he could try a different password, leading to him being bored once again.

"Sherlock, what exactly are you trying to do?" John asked him. Sherlock looked up to him and pulled the phone out of his pocket, showing it to John, before putting it back since it was still disabled. "I-Is that Lestrade's phone?" John incredulously asked before slowly chuckling. "Are you trying to guess his password?"

John's tone made Sherlock stop in his tracks and stare at him. "Do you know what it is?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him. "Yup." John cheerily replied. "Once saw him type it in. It's simple, honestly. It's your fault you don't know it." He then stood up and walked to his old room. "I'm going to be staying here so you can't deduce the answer out of me."

Sherlock ruffled his hair in frustration. He pulled out the phone, and found out he could try again. Slowly, very slowly, and hesitatingly, Sherlock put in a four character code.

DISABLED FOR 2 HOURS

Irritated, Sherlock placed the phone back down on the table and ruffled his hair yet again. He lied down on the couch, hands in prayer position as he slowly slipped into his memory palace.

A few minutes before the time was up, faint footsteps were suddenly heard and he looked up to see D.I. Lestrade walking up with a file in hand.

"Sherlock, I got you a case." He said as he entered and handed Sherlock the file, who eagerly took it and read through it. "By the way, when you were in the Yard earlier, did you see my-" Lestrade's question was cut short as he looked around and his eyes landed on his own phone. "N-Nevermind..." He said, but it sounded more like a question. Sherlock spared him a short glance, one that Lestrade didn't notice, before going back to the file. "Interesting," Sherlock murmured, then without another word, he walked out of the flat.

Lestrade took his phone and turned it around in his hand twice, as if making sure it was really his. John walked out of his room in a rush, stopping when he saw Lestrade.

"Oh, I thought you would've left already. I was going to run and catch up." John explained. Lestrade nodded at him before holding up the phone. "What is this doing here?"

Upon the Detective Inspector's question, John laughed. "Sherlock was trying to hack into it, never got past the password." Even Lestrade laughed when he heard the explanation. "You did a good job in choosing that as your password." John told him as he left the flat to catch up with Sherlock.

Chuckling to himself, Lestrade turned the phone on to see that he was able to type in his password already, which he did.

**G-R-E-G**

**~ This was written so long ago and is also on Wattpad,, im just transferring things here to keep track of them better ~**


End file.
